Escape Methods
by Michaelalizzy
Summary: Ciel's life as a demon isn't all that great. He just needs a way to escape. And once he takes matters into his own hands, what's his demonic butler to do but show him how loved he really is? Eventual SebaCiel. FIXED FORMATTING IN CHAPTER ONE!


**For some reason I like to write this sort of stuff now. This slightly depressing sort of stuff. Oh well, this one is going to end happily! XD **

_**Edit: Oh wow, I'm so sorry for the formatting before! It had line breaks and everything on my iPod but something happened when I copied it to the website! I'm so sorry! But it's fixed now! XD**_

Ciel had a habit. A bad habit. A dangerous habit.

He wasn't sure what to do. That stupid demon just had to keep saving him. Whether it be a knife, a sword, a building, or even drowning, that stupid demonic butler had to save his young master. Oh, did I forget to mention? Ciel had made a habit out of suicide.

At first, it was just to see how far he could push that demon. Then it developed into something more. He wanted out. Even if he was an immortal demon, he was still going to try. What else was he to do? It was a thread to hold onto, all he had left. Ciel was told, that when he died he would go to neither heaven nor Hell. That his life would be a complete nothingness. Ciel was okay with that. Nothingness was better than Earth or Hell.

Here there were temptations.

Groups of friends laughing, relatives at funeral services crying, kids laying at home doing homework or texting their friends. Ciel would never do any of this. Ciel _could_ never do any of this. He was stuck as a slowly maturing demon, he barely looked 14 even after many centuries. He'd been through high school many times already, each year becoming even more dreary than the last. Not wanting to draw attention, university or even college was out of the question.

Ciel gazed out the window of the taxi and sighed as they passed another group of schoolgirls, giggling over a couple boys playing basketball. Earth was so tempting, constantly mocking him, but Hell was worse. There, everyone despised him for one reason or another. It was his fault Sebastian, one of the hottest bachelors in Hell, didn't want to find a mate. It was his fault all the girls fawned over him instead of the other demon boys. It was his fault he didn't feel comfortable with a 'girlfriend'. It was his fault that keeping a demon butler forever was now possible. Jealousy can do weird things to people, even demons.

Of course, Hell mocked him as well. Everyone there was so much better than him at everything, who was still learning how to tie his own shoes. Overall though, Ciel preferred Hell and not because of the 'amazing' scenery. It was dangerous. With jealous demons wanting him dead it kept his own demon on his toes. It also continued to show him the horrors of his new life. Every scratch, bump or bruise he attained meant something now. It meant he was still living. And he despised that. But it kept him going. He continued. He kept trying to find a way out. He would find a way out, no matter what.

Ciel heard the taxi drivers voice break his concentration, "You sure you want me to drop you off here, boy? There's nothing here except an abandoned building."

Ciel focused his attention outside the window. There were trees and green plants everywhere. There wasn't even a real road. Perfect. "Yes, thank you. I'm meeting a friend here." "Forgive my curiosity, but what do you plan on doing? Do your parents know you're here?"

Ciel frowned ever so slightly, "One day, your curiosity will get you into trouble. You'll end up dead, or worse."

The man laughed, "I'll take my chances, kid. 'Sides nothing's worse than death."

Ciel glared out the window. This is why he didn't like people, "How about immortality?" The driver fell silent, ending the conversation. Ciel felt him glancing at him through the rearview mirror and continued ignoring him.

Everything. Everything is worse than death. Death means escape. Death means it's finished. Death, for Ciel, meant peace.

Ignoring the driver's warning about staying away from the building, Ciel paid the driver and hopped out of the cab. He walked straight, into the forest, until he heard the taxi speed away. He spun on his heel and walked the other way. Everything is perfect. No one nearby.

_That demon is on an errand and thinks I'm at home. He'll never make it in time. Maybe this'll be the day._

Ciel's usually serious face barely cracked a smile. It felt... not good but... relieving. Finally. Ciel closed his eyes and ran. One advantage to being a demon, Ciel could run without fear of his asthma. This, now this felt good. This was one thing he'd miss. But when he when he was dead he could run as far as he wanted. Wherever he wanted. Without having to avoid any annoyances. Just continue on, never stopping, never pausing. Just running. Just moving forward. Before he knew it, the young demon found himself on top of the very building he had been told to stay away from.

Without wasting a second to reminisce, Ciel jumped. The cool wind blew through his hair and his hair, in turn, whipped at his face. Ciel breathed in, it felt like the first breath he had taken in centuries. Today would finally be the day. He would be able to escape.

"My lord, you really need to stop this habit of yours."

**Sorry for any typos or formatting, I typed this on my iPod. XD Hope you enjoyed it! Personally, I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'M SO EXCITED! XD**


End file.
